It is well-known for a vehicle interior to include a storage compartments for storing small personal articles and other items. For example, an overhead center console in a vehicle may include a retractable storage compartment suitable for storing sunglasses, driving glasses, keys, garage door openers, etc. Such storage compartments may have an access door that may rotate between an open position providing access to the interior storage area and a closed position enclosing the interior storage area. It is also generally known to provide a retractable overhead storage compartment having a conversation mirror secured on the exterior of the rotatable door. Such a conversation mirror may generally allow the driver or occupant in the front passenger seat to view the rear seat occupants.
Generally, known overhead storage compartments having a conversation mirror may have an intermediate conversation mirror position between the open and closed positions, where the mirror is accessible but the interior storage compartment is not. According to such known designs, opening the overhead storage compartment from the conversation mirror position requires the user to completely close the storage compartment door. In other words, known designs are unable to open directly from the mirror position. Further, when an object in the door does not allow the door to close fully, the door will simply return to the mirror position (not the closed position). Thus, when larger-sized objects such as larger sunglasses are placed into an overhead storage compartment with a conversation mirror, the door has been known to become stuck in or at the conversation mirror position. Such a condition may result in a vehicle occupant attempting to force the storage compartment door open (or closed) which may result in damage to components of the storage compartment.
It would be advantageous to provide for an improved storage compartment for a vehicle interior; it would also be advantageous to provide for an improved overhead storage compartment with a conversation mirror that may extend from an overhead console. It would further be advantageous to provide an improved storage compartment with an access door and conversation mirror that may open directly from the mirror position without first having to be closed. It would be further advantageous to provide a storage compartment that will not become stuck in the interior mirror position when larger-sized items are placed in the storage compartment.